Everything You Hate
by CataclysmicReality
Summary: Warning! Inconsistencies galore! Things that irritate people the most, from Mary Sue's to OOCs, culture confusion, and infusion of other aspects of bad elements, yet with a plot! Suggestive...scratch that...Sexual Content too...
1. Out of Focus

Chapter 1: **Out of Focus**

It was quiet… and utterly empty.

Long hallways as they were stretched down into the seemingly beyond, all the lockers along the way firmly shut, like vertical caskets of common knowledge sealed away to the test of time. Time that was to last until the next use of these… this place, a narrow catacomb consisting of not bone and carcass, but metal, concrete, wood and glass. It was that of a place even more terrifying than that which she sought.

But what was it she sought? She didn't seem to know.

Frowning, she pushed against the door closest to her, not knowing what to expect. Surprisingly enough, the door opened though she hadn't turned the knob. And as it did, a light cast from that of a sun nudging the horizon washed over her, pushing the fear away… melting the cloak of uncertainty and neutralizing the foreboding, an utterly pushing her world out of focus.

Surprised by the sudden assault, she raised her arm to shield her eyes, but did not turn away. Instead, she moved forward, as though to mentally embrace the light. For the light was much better than that of the chill of the beyond.

When the effect passed, she lowered her arm and stared lazily about the emptiness. To trade one for another… though this, an empty classroom with its desks neatly lined and a clean slate for a chalk board, was bathed in an orange-ish glow of pre-twilight. In a way, it was kind of sensual. It made her warm… and the warmth welcomed her… embraced her… made her feel loved. It actually felt as though she were embraced… it was a good feeling. For lack of a better follow through, she hugged the feeling as though attempting to hug herself. And in that, found the truth…that there really were someone's arms around her.

Surprised, but not frightened in the least, she started forward, earning a gentle release.

When a couple steps forward, she stopped.

For reasons unknown, her heart was racing. And she was breathing hard. She even was so far as light-headed… a head that was hot under her touch.

With her breath caught in her throat, she pivoted as though it was upon a feather which she turned. Upon completion of her rotation, she stopped not only in action, but in every aspect in which a person could stop. For while it was unknown to her at the moment, she could tell that this was a person she knew.

Surely she had seen this person before. Surely she should recognize the features… even if it was only a silhouette, a shade of the truth basked in heaven's glow. Surely this was an angel.

Dazed, she drew in a pained breath as she had forgotten to breathe. It was an action that surprisingly left her quite dizzy. For support, she grabbed the edge of the desk close enough. At the same time, a soft and angelic-like giggle came from the figure before her.

"Come now Sakura…" spoke the honey-sweet toned voice. "It's too soon for that. Besides, if you swoon now, you'll miss the show."

Sakura's eyes opened wide. She knew that voice… at least she thought she did.

"Don't recognize my voice? That's a shame." Said the girl as she stepped out of the bathing light and into full view.

Sakura gaped. It couldn't be… but it was… there was no mistaking it. From that jet-black hair cascading over her shoulders, to the gentle face she had known since early childhood. Though it wasn't as though the body reflected what childhood had, as this body was much more. Gentle curves and trim features, a subtle ass and a modest B-cup chest, long legs leading up to narrow hips, and anymore description was too much to consider… for in short, this girl was a teenager in her prime.

"To…mo….yo…." Sakura said as she stumbled over the name. So stunned was she by her best friend's everything. Not to forget her attire, which was an elegant button-up white shirt and a hiked up plaid mini-skirt that would flutter in the breeze as to give all the guys nosebleeds.

"E-xac-tly" Tomoyo said extendedly. She began picking at her shirt around her chest and shoulder area as to draw a questioning look of inquiry from the startled Sakura. "So this…" She reached up her sleeve and hesitated. "Is your prize!"

With that, she pulled her hand out, and with it was her bra, which she presented to Sakura as though a trophy. But before she could accept, Tomoyo chucked it over her shoulder.

"Whoops…" she said with a smile as she sauntered up to Sakura whose heart was now beating almost too fast to bear. "I guess not… besides," she stated with amusement as she leveled her finger to Sakura's own chest. "It would never fit your attributes anyways.

"And on a more serious note…" She began to unbutton the bottom of her shirt as she walked close enough so that her breath kissed Sakura's brow. "I'd hate to deny you the ultimate reward…

"…Of satisfaction."

With that, she popped the last two buttons loose and her shirt trailed off her arms as she descended upon Sakura's lips, her naked chest pressing against hers hard and her lips just a hair's width from contact, when…

------RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG------

"AHHH!"

Sakura sat bolt upright as she clutched the sheets to her chest, her heart beating as hard as it was in the dream, threatening to break free of its prison and free Sakura of her limitations. Whatever that means… but she stayed that way for several minutes until she regained her composure. With trembling fingers, she reached up to touch her lips.

It wasn't really after all… it was just a dream.

With a sigh, she flopped back onto the bed and closed her eyes...

"Just a dream… Damn… it was just getting to the good part."

Feeling a bit disgruntled, Sakura rolled off the bed and then proceeded to the bathroom where she splashed herself in the face repeatedly in an attempt to wake up.

Peeking out from the doorway, she glared down the hallway to her room and cast a look at her alarm clock. It was all its fault… and she had been having such a nice time too.

"Tch…"

It was pointless to think about such things now… for now, she had to get ready.

For that to be the case, since she already had her bath last night, just a quick hop in the shower (to wash all the parts that made her the truly special person she was, such as her own focus of pride and fame: her double D breasts that dominated the majority of her chest)… a brushing of the teeth (which were perfectly straight and exceptionally white using 'old fashioned' whitening methods)… drying & combing the hair (which happened to be shoulder length and nothing fancy, except for her traditional two locks that seemed to extend past the rest of her hair, which she gathered lazily into a ponytail)… and the gathering of her uniform (that seems to never manage to lay in just one place only, and was of the same design that Tomoyo modeled so elegantly in the dream).

With that accomplished and (the exceptionally long paragraph-sentence) behind her, she threw what school supplies she possessed from the day before into her school bag.

And so she was done… at least with the upstairs, which she hastily left in a flash as she hurtled down the stairs and to the first floor.

As she came to the bottom, Sakura rounded the banister and flew towards the kitchen counter, snatching some provisions that could be considered a lunch and threw them in her pack, before she turned to go out the door, pausing briefly to yell out to a man that was lounging depressingly on the couch in the other room.

"Father! I'm going to school now!"

The figure lifted his head, an empty bottle of sake falling out of his hand to the floor. "Unnnhh?" he said groggily. "What the fuck are you telling me for? Just get out of my sight you filthy little whore."

"Oh yeah? At least I make some money for this family!" She said ruefully as she swung her bag over her shoulder. "What should it matter how I do it?"

With that, she slammed the door, an old worn picture of her straight-faced mother sliding from the wall and hitting the ground with such a force that cracked its glass face.

* * *

"God! What an asshole! Doesn't he know how fucking hard I work for his loser ass?" Sakura practically shouted as she slammed her car (I'd say pink Cadillac, but that's an old theme… its actually her metallic silver, American made Pontiac Solstice Roadster) door, just before she hastily buckled up and started the vehicle with such a roar that their neighbor's cat fell off the fence. 

"Sakura! Oi! Sakura! Pay attention when I talk to you!"

Sakura looked up annoyed at the small golden stuffed animal that was currently suction-cupped to the inside of the windshield. He seemed to be always like this… and she didn't even know why she kept it around when all it did was bitch and complain.

"Silence fuzz-ball, or I'll make you into something useful… like those fuzzy dice… the kind that DON'T TALK!"

With that, plucked him from his position and shoved him in the glove compartment.

Then, she shifted the car into reverse, flew out of their driveway, and then raced down the street, leaving tire marks from where she peeled out.

It wasn't long until she pulled (rather violently and fortunately on all four wheels this time) into the school parking lot.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she pushed open the front doors and strolled in. 

Another day… another session of useless trivial knowledge in a day and age where just no one cared anymore. Still, this was a place that offered more than just the usual dribble. There were people here she could use… people she could at least siphon some extra bucks off.

That's if her money bags was in… but that girl seemed to wander these days.

Still in a bit of a huff from the morning exchange with her father, she bustled forward, carried swiftly by the extra momentum produced by her breasts, straight ahead and right into oncoming hallway traffic… where collision while charging ahead on foot could be just as dangerous as collisions between two cars on the road. And such was the case here, as preceded by a loud 'thud' and several cries, Sakura ended up in a human pile up… books scattered here, pens there, and notes everywhere else. And it was no surprise to her that she somehow ended up on the bottom of the pile… while everyone else was piled onto.

So typical it wasn't funny.

However, as the people began reorganizing and clearing off, Sakura caught one of the few faces she enjoyed the most, aside from that of her beloved Tomoyo.

She was a mysterious girl, who most knew only as the transfer student from China. She wasn't to come originally, but there was an accident in her family where her sister died. Sakura could never get the name right… it was kind of strange… mellow… millow… milling…. Mellon? Who knows… but that wasn't the important part. What was important was the girl herself.

She was about Sakura's age… perhaps slightly older, but in Sakura's opinion, much more beautiful. Overall, it wasn't hard to see. Her soft face, kind eyes, long silky chocolate brunette hair which cascaded to the middle of her back, small but precious breasts that were dwarfed by Sakura's attributes, excellent figure that boasted that of an athlete beneath her gentle nature, and among many other things… she was still a virgin! That was the cutest!

Apparently she had a bad experience with a guy or something… but she wouldn't let any near her, not even doctors or the like. It was rumored that she was a lesbian… but she was shy around girls too… such was the mystery.

"Sharon!" Sakura expressed happily at the sight of her friend. "I'm… I'm sorry about running into you and such… you're not hurt anywhere, right?"

Sharon ducked her head and shook her head.

Sakura smiled. So shy indeed.

"Well I'm glad anyways."

An awkward silence fell…

"Anyways…"

Sakura gathered Sharon's books and notes and handed them over just before picking up her own bag, which was traditionally tied shut as to prevent such spills which were quite common. After that, she helped her to her feet, excused herself again, and then hurried down the hall as to hide her reddened face. She never knew why that girl gave her such electric chills at her contact.

Just another of the many mysteries.

Without wasting further thought, Sakura picked up her pace… surely it was almost time for the bell to ring… and something about these damn halls seemed to stretch into the distance forever.

It was so fucking annoying…

"Ah…"

Somehow, she was there before she knew it, an oddity that had popped up from nowhere.

Whatever that meant… it really didn't matter as there were still people in the halls anyways. In fact… not just in the halls, but clustered around the door… and all girls too… what the hell?

Uncertain, she approached cautiously, just in case it was something out of the ordinary. However, approaching carefully didn't mean noisily. No, in fact, listening would be her first clue.

However, the first thing she heard wasn't words at all, but a fit of giggles. That alone of a bad thing. She almost didn't have to hear further, but listened still to the random girls as they spoke up.

"Oh Senpai! You're such a tease."

"Really! You said you'd meet us at the beach yesterday and never showed!"

"And I wanted sooo bad to show you my new two-piece."

"That doesn't mean he can't check my lines now… unlike the other girls, they go all the way down!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Ladies, ladies… there's no need to fight." The voice, clearly conceited, said smugly. "I'll have plenty of time to do all those fun activities later." There was more giggling. "If you must know, I was in the library during that time, studying of course."

"Oh really?" asked Sakura as she parted the crowd before her, not a one of the girls wanting to get a face full of Sakura's bosom. "What kind of studies do you invoke in? And with who, you your self and the mirror? Oh wait, wait…" she waved her hand in dismissal of the idea, the other placed upon her hip, "that's what you do in the bathroom. So what could they have been, Yue?"

"Hmm… If it isn't Sakura." The older man stated casually as though he frequented these conversations. Despite being a student, this man, with his long tied off silver hair, wasn't in the typical school uniform. Instead, he and his black jeans, leather shoes, black leather coat, and collared red polo shirt with the three buttons undone, just spoke of a motorcycle gang member, yet confused with being the idea of a playboy among the ladies… which he did effectively well at.

Every time he ended a sentence he flashed a played smile and the stud in his one ear would glint in the light. Whether he had his shades on or not determined if he followed up with his characteristic wink or not.

"So what is it you want of me now; little sister of my best friend and former classmate. Speaking of which, how is Touya these days?"

"You mean besides graduated as you should be? He's fine."

Yue adjusted his coat and smiled to the slight. "I can't help it if I find the outside world un-offering and lacking. Besides, what will all my girls do without me?"

"They'll live I imagine… not like you can graduate this time around either."

Yue shrugged. "But for your information, I was studying in the library."

"Teeehh…" Sakura led in, "Studying what?"

"Basic anatomy…" said a new voice from behind him, as a girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes slide around him.

"…With us…" came a like-sounding voice of the first, as another girl slide around him the other way, one hand trailing along his face, while the other pressed against his chest, while her look-a-like ran a hand down his thigh, and the other just above his crotch.

"…As his teachers." finished the girls as one. They both sidled up to him and pressed against him firmly. They too were lacking of proper school attire, instead going with matching styled dresses, one red and one blue.

Sakura smiled. "As if it isn't the twins… Mary and Sue… I thought you two were expelled."

"We um…" Mary started as Sue put her finger in her mouth and pulled it out slowly.

"…'managed' to have the director reconsider…" finished Sue as Mary became too enthralled with Yue.

"Whatever…" stated Sakura as she attempted to press her way past. An action that was refused by the three… while all the other girls looked on with dreamy expressions. Though whatever their thoughts, Sakura could not fathom.

"Don't tell me you're jealous of us… Ms Double D?" The twins taunted together.

Sakura opened her mouth to reply, but was silenced by a new voice on the scene.

"Jealous of what? My Sakura has her fair share of loves… and when those oases run dry in the lonely desert…" said a girl with jet-black hair and sexy long legs that were made longer by the sheer shortness of her skirt. A girl as recognizable as she was upon a dream… "I'll be the infinite canteen." She added a wink. "And I'm not one to ever keep her lips dry."

_Tomoyo…_

Sakura's heart gave a flutter.

"Heh… if it isn't Tomoyo… or should I say Madison?" questioned Yue with interest. "I'm never entirely sure which to call you… your 'name', or your true self."

Sakura felt her fist tighten.

"That's…!"

"Hai hai hai…" called a voice from the classroom. "I'll about to take role. Students please… to your seats then."

"Tch…"

Yue moved from the doorway reluctantly as the various girls filed into the room, his eyes on Sakura and Tomoyo as though he still had more to say.

"I…" he started, glancing back and forth to the room and the open hall. "…suppose it'll have to wait. But this isn't over." He turned away, pulling the twins with him. "Let us depart, girls."

Sakura watched as they went while Tomoyo merely flicked her hair back and strode into the classroom. Something about the scene of the hallway was familiar and she couldn't let it go.

Just as her mind was focusing in on something, the twins turned briefly to wink and blow kisses, before waving at her and addressing her as though one would a little kid.

"Bye-bye!"

"Tch… oh!"

Sakura turned away and dashed into the classroom, her voice echoing down the empty hallway. The view not following Sakura, but staying with the hallway, as the voices continued to echo down.

"Tomoyo! I have to tell you-"

And like the dream, the hallway seemed to stretch out.

"Enough! Class is in session."

"Hai…"

As it continued seemingly…

"One tardy for Sakura…"

…into the beyond…

"EHHHH?"

…and out of focus.

* * *

A/C (2/14/06): I'll try to interject more things people don't like next time. It's going to be a rather long time... hopefully, so feel free to suggest things you don't like to see in your replys and I'll put them in. -grin- 


	2. And the Day Starts like this

Chapter 2: **And the Day Starts like this**

"AaaayyyYYYYAAAaaah" Sakura sounded as she yawned loudly, which was soon followed by another noise of discontented exhaustion as she flopped her torso onto the desk. The weight of her chest only hastened the decent, which only served to make the impact just that much worse as she banged their tipped sensitivity off its cold surface. But it wasn't that big of a deal… and those were used to dealing with worse when Tomoyo was in one of her moods…

That aside… she seemed unnaturally tired, with her head resting sideways on her notebook, and her arms lifelessly dangling off the sides of the desk.

"Ugh… I don't think this position will work…" she announced more to herself then anyone listening. Then, too tired to speak further, she finished the line in her head.

_After all… it hurts my boobs._

Sakura groaned as she straightened up and stretched her arms, stifling another yawn in the process.

Why so tired? She didn't get it. She was never like this normally. And it wasn't her encounter with Yue and the twins either, since that was just as normal.

Sakura gazed around the room, her eyes washing over all her classmates and the sensei. Nothing seemed out of sorts…

Uncertain, she frowned.

"AHHH!"

The scream from her side immediately broke her thought strand and sent it careening out of control. It seemed that with just that, she had forgotten everything she had just thought about. After all, her immediate concern was the source of the scream itself:

Tomoyo, with a finger pointed right at her.

Sakura blinked. "Nani?"

"You!" shouted Tomoyo with her eyes ablaze. "You… you…"

Sakura blinked some more. She what?

"You liar!"

"Eep?" Sakura questioned.

Tomoyo seemed mad for some reason… but with a closer look, it seemed she was scared. But scared of what?

"You were 'that' girl… even if for just a moment. And you swore you wouldn't… that she wasn't… that she was… That that girl was gone!"

"What girl?" Asked Sakura with a sense of innocence.

Tomoyo shook her head, eyes closed… as though hoping not to see that of a haunting image before her.

"That girl… Avalon…"

"Avalon?" piped in a small voice nearby. It was Akari (a cute girl with an innocent smile and questioning eyes), one of their classmates that sat to the left of Sakura.

"You know," added Nase, the girl (with shoulder-length light brown hair and a wry smile) behind Tomoyo, "Avalon. The serious Sakura."

"Serious Sakura?" voiced in Suzumi, who sat towards the front of the class, a good several rows beyond Sakura and Tomoyo. "She has that ability? Since when?"

Sakura balled her fist. 'Since when'… those bitches… if she had anything to say about it-

A sudden sniff broke her thoughts again.

"Tomoyo…"

Tomoyo had her hands covering her eyes. There seemed to be pain across her face.

"That girl… is not Sakura." She uncovered her eyes, with tears brimming in their corners. "Not… not to me… not to me."

"Aaa…aaa.aa…" Sakura groaned in annoyance. "That's enough. Sheesh. It's like I can't be serious from time to time?"

Several girls and guys around them shook their heads, causing Sakura to grit her teeth and swear under her breath.

_Those assholes…_

Suddenly her shoulders were assaulted by two arms that flung themselves out at her.

_Tomoyo?_

"You mustn't! I can't bear the thought!

"My Sakura…" she said slowly, as though her voice was choked with emotion. "is only mine… if she acts the way my Sakura is! Avalon has no place in our lives!"

"Tomoyo…" started Sakura, with her hand over her heart, clearly touched. "I…"

Her eyes flew open.

"TOMOYO!" Sakura shouted loudly. "If I can only be one person, then why are you two people?"

Tomoyo released Sakura's shoulders, looking stung.

"I-… I don't know what you mean…"

"Yes you do… Madison!"

Though Sakura glared daggers at Tomoyo, she did her best to avoid the stare.

"Madison? Who's that?" Tomoyo seemed to be skirting the question. "I don't know of any girl like that."

"Madison?" asked some guy in the back. "You mean Madison the whore?"

"Hey!" Cut in one of the guys up front. "Yuji… whore…? Come on now. We all know 'slut' is a better word."

"Yeah, yeah." Another guy chimed in. "She's the best in town."

"It…" Tomoyo started softly, her voice tone dropping to an even lower decibel, "isn't that it's a lie…" she added a smug smile that only Sakura could see, "but, don't say anymore."

"Why not?" Chirped Sakura happily. "That Madison girl is so good at what she does, and much better than anything I could ever do. And all you have to do to find her is-"

"Sakura! No!" Cried Tomoyo as she lunged across the desks and clamped her hand over her friend's mouth. "You mustn't! No more!"

"Mut tit aw twue." Came Sakura's muffled reply.

"But… but…" Tears seemed to be coming down her face for real this time. Something that threw Sakura off completely, because if anything Tomoyo was happy about was her life as Madison and her job she did so well. "But that… 'Free advertising'… and that guy…"

"Ah!" Cried Sakura in sudden realization. "Eriol!"

Suddenly, Sakura's own hand flew to her mouth.

Eriol… if he found out what she had just done, Tomoyo would be in trouble. After all… though Sakura was good at what she did also, she was less known simply because she was a freelancer. Tomoyo as Madison was contracted. By that man… Eriol.

Though it was a little known fact, the truth behind the wealth of girls for money had a common source. One individual who could make or break you as a name. One that held so much power that even a simple statement of intrusion on his turf would cost that much.

That was Eriol.

It was no wonder Tomoyo was scared, or denying the fact. Eriol practically owned her. Madison was built to the level she was by his will of influence. And while it's true that she has her freedoms… she was also on a very short leash. Had Sakura said much more, it was almost certain that it would cost Tomoyo in more than money for the advertisement.

In any case, this sudden realization was enough to rob Sakura of further comment.

Having realized that Sakura had understood, Tomoyo whispered over her thanks.

"Ok!" Stated a voice from the front of the room. "Class is in session!"

* * *

Though their exchange earlier was pretty livid and lively, it hadn't taken long after the start of class for Sakura's mind to wander. After all, such was school to her. As thought earlier… a complete waste of time. 

Also, though she was woken a bit more from the activities of before, now was simply boring. Because of this fact, her sudden tiredness from earlier came flooding back with vivid intensity. One that was so much that it made her eyes hurt. That, or that it was because she slept with them in last night.

Unable to stop herself, she yawned again, drawling a reproving glare from the teacher. But such was a common thing, as the teachers here didn't approve of Sakura in many respects, from attributes to family to her way of life. Above all else, they disliked her attitude towards it all.

But that and what they thought were of little concern to her, as she rubbed her eyes in an attempt to rid them of sleep.

_Uh oh…_

It was at that moment she realized that that might have been a mistake, as she felt something slide as it shouldn't. She opened her eyes. It wasn't good after all.

As she had expected, it had gone to the corner of her eye, and now her vision was distorted and blurry.

Frustrated, she attempted to blink it back in place. But at the first try, it in all its dryness had become tacky. And with the first blink, buckled, attached itself to an eyelash, lifted from its location, and proceeded to flick from those lashes not on her desk, but to the dirty, gritty floor below.

_Damn._

Of all the blasted things…

This was why she hated contact lenses. She sighed as she looked forward. It was a disposable lens after all, and there was no sense in attempting to salvage it now as she neither had the fluid or the cases with her to restore it. Not only that, but she suspected that the other one had a tear in it too.

That was no good. Even if she were to go the entire day with one, her eyes and head would hurt too much too much to even try a different pair tomorrow.

Anyway she looked at it, she had no choice.

She had to put 'those' on. As it was, there wasn't a better option.

So with a sigh, she removed the other lens, fished through her bag until she found her the case, and removed her glasses.

Yuck… they were all dusty… and the frames were thinner than she remembered, as well as the lenses thicker than she would have liked. They reminded her of the librarian's glasses. Such was a scary thought indeed. But what choice was there? With that, she proceeded to wipe them down and place them on her face.

"Ugh…" sounded Sakura softly. This really distorted view of the world wasn't right. She wondered if she just wasn't used to them, or if the prescription was just bad.

Either way, if she could just make it through the day…

Suddenly, there was an unexpected gasp beside her that made her start unexpectedly.

"Sakura? So kawaii!" Tomoyo stated quite loudly. As it was the middle of class, many of the bored or surprised people turned to look at Sakura, as her face grew red in embarrassment. Tomoyo placed a hand against her face and sighed in a happy moment of reverie. "It's all that cuteness that takes me back to the time we played 'office', and you were my secretary! You were so cute in that outfit!"

That would be Tomoyo, decided Sakura. She did like to dress her up for some reason. And it seemed because of Sakura's glasses, she was often a secretary or the like. Not that she minded much. All in all, it kind of put her in the mood. Kind of like her dream this morning-

"Ah! Tomoyo!" Sakura cried out that once again drew the attention of the class. "I just remembered what it was that I wanted to tell you!"

"Save it for later then." Stated the annoyed teacher at the front. "Or at least until my lesson is over"

"Hai…" Sakura answered dejectedly.

But could she wait? It had been on her mind (mostly) ever since she had gotten up this morning.

She decided she couldn't… but as it was, this class was almost over, and the next teacher was much less strict.

Given that, and the other options of either the suffering of her thoughts or the lesson itself, she resolved to spend the remainder of the class staring out the side window and remodeling the end of her pencil with her teeth. Such in itself was further proof of her sad existence.

But all that was to change, as the fact dawned upon her sometime later (which she only managed to notice when she was surprised by the fact that she no longer had a pencil end to chew) that the new class had begun (after a change of teachers of course, rather than needing to change classrooms).

_Alright!_

Now was the time if any…

Sakura looked around a bit.

Yes, class had started, but it was nothing to interrupt since the teacher wasn't that strict. In fact, Tomoyo has practically molested her in this class without so much as a say-so. Damn that girl and her magic fingers… she was definitely skilled at not getting caught.

Sakura shook her head at the thoughts. Too many positive memories before the telling of a positive dream was only bound to ruin her.

But to be ruined… ah… sounds nice.

Too bad she had just done laundry yesterday…

With that thought strong (and a very weak resolution) she proceeded to get Tomoyo's attention, who unlike her was actually paying attention.

Though when she was paying attention, it was really hard to get her attention.

So, faced with that difficulty, and the overwhelming desire to express her love, she figured the fastest way was to use her attributes to their fullest, and proceeded to flash the entire class.

Hmmm… it wasn't that this action was atypical of her, but for some reason, there always arose the awkward moment of silence that followed her untimely and often disruptive display. However, just like today, this was never long lasting, and the class returned to a somewhat normal state, though guys kept stealing glances, and the girls sat with there hands across their own chests, and with red faces.

That is… all save Tomoyo, who had nothing but eyes for her Sakura.

"Sakura…" Tomoyo whispered with all but starry eyes, "that was sooo daring of you and everything…" Her voice dropped several decibels, "I couldn't but help get a little excited."

"Not excited as me! I've been wanting to tell you this all morning!"

"Nani, nani Sakura!"

"Well I-"

"Sakura! Tomoyo!" Admonished the teacher suddenly and unexpectedly. "Eyes up front, this will be on the test next week!"

"Eeeeya!" Stated Sakura with defiance. "I can't wait any longer… Sensei!"

Momentarily stunned, their teacher held her hand to the air as if to say something, but immediately returned her attention to the board instead. It was apparent by everyone's reactions on the matter that this was a typical occurrence.

"So what did you want to tell me, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked with renewed interest now that the focus was elsewhere.

"I wonder…" replied Sakura airily.

"You forgot?" asked Tomoyo incredulously. "How… can you be so lovable…? Sakura!"

"I try? Wait… let me think… AH! I-"

"Sakura!" hissed the teacher angrily. "Talk if you will… but don't disrupt the class. Moved your desks together or something if you must."

"Sensei! Daisuki!"

At Sakura's lovable confession of affection and innocence, the teacher couldn't help but get red in the face, as she turned back to the board.

"So anyway- YA!"

Sakura had turned back towards Tomoyo, but only to find that she had leaned in closer to narrow the distance between them, resulting in an unexpected brushing of the lips (which as much as that wasn't an unwanted occurrence… further distraction overall and Sakura would never remember what it was she wanted to say in the first place).

As for the moment's disturbance, the teacher did her best not to acknowledge, which was a plus factor to her credit. Or so thought Sakura as she turned her attention back to Tomoyo and proceeded to lean (safely) closer. Dodging further distractions and any additional upsets, Sakura launched right into her story of the morning's dream through a series of oscillating high-pitched, barely restrained whispers.

"Psst pssst psst class. Psst, pssst psst bra, psst psst, undressed, psst attributes psst psst satisfaction psst psssst psst."

Tomoyo looked up as Sakura retreated a little, her breathing already heavy. "What…? Don't stop there Sakrua-chan!" Tomoyo whined. "What happened next?"

Sakura looked down at her hands as though they were suddenly really interesting. "I… I don't know." She looked up ashamed. "I woke up."

"Oh..."

"But you know-!" Sakura started loudly before she re-corrected her volume. "I was thinking about it afterwards… and I know where it might have gone."

"Really?" asked Tomoyo innocently. "And where might have that gone?"

"Hee hee… wouldn't you like to know…" grin

"…Sa-ku-ra…" whined Tomoyo with puppy-dog eyes. "Onegai?"

"Ack…!" exclaimed Sakura as she withdrew. Tomoyo was employing the dreaded puppy-dog-eyed technique. And that cuteness was not to be snubbed at. Besides… she was bursting at her seams to tell regardless.

"Sakura…"

"Well…" Sakura started softly. "It might have gone here…" she leaned in and whispered into Tomoyo's ear, giving her a chill. "Or it might have gone… and then … as well as… and furthermore…"

"Sakura…" Tomoyo whispered heatedly, though not heatedly as in angry… but more along the lines of aroused, as she cupped her friend's face with her hands.

"Tomoyo…"

"I… think I was…" She looked into Sakura eyes and leaned forward so they were no more than a hair's width apart. She smiled seductively. "…thinking exactly along those same lines."

With that, no words were needed further as Tomoyo finished her statement with a firm application of her lips to Sakura's, and replied to by Sakura with the same force… if not an added tongue in the process.

"Mmmm… oh Sakura…."

"Tomoyo… mmmm"

And so it was… that they… and all students around them… knew this to be just another start of what was a normal day.

* * *

A/C (5/12/06) Somehow my momentum I started with died out halfway through this one... so since it's supposed to be hated anyways, I just released it like this. Just having it out there should allow me to regain status. Or something like that.  



	3. Distorted Vision

Chapter 3: **Distorted Vision**

"Sensei!"

"Now what? Ack!" At that, the teacher had focused upon the two before her… Sakura and Tomoyo, embraced and locked at the mouth. Typical it was… all the same…

"What are you girls doing to me?!"

Confused, Sakura parted from Tomoyo briefly, a bit of saliva momentarily spanning the gap between their mouths like an inverted bridge.

"To you…?" pondered Sakura aloud as she turned to face her teacher. "Nothing really… our focus seems to be each other at the moment."

"That much is the truth." Sighed Tomoyo lovingly as she ran her finger up from Sakura's stomach and through her showy cleavage. "But... we wouldn't mind playing with sensei later if sensei wishes it, ne?"

"Definitely," stated Sakura lustily. "I wouldn't object either! Especially since I've always wondered how exactly sensei tastes."

"Oh Sakura! How naughty!"

"Aren't I?!" Sakura beamed proudly. She licked her lips and gave her teacher a sensual stare, reveling in the blush she was awarded for her efforts.

"Hmmm... That look suits sensei as well. Kawaii!" Sakura beamed playfully, letting her glasses slide down her nose so that her eyes stared just above the top frame.

"What—I—girls—ladies—I mean you—two—gah..."

"Aaahhh..." groaned a voice in the back. "Sensei-overload again?"

"Toasted." Came the voice of another.

"Ara?" Sakura uttered in a bored mock-surprised tone. "Done already... that's too bad."

"Quite." Tomoyo agreed, throwing an uninterested glance towards the front of the room before refocusing on Sakura, whose eyes were not on her. With a gentle hand, she laid it upon her cheek and guided her face back towards her own. "Now where were we?"

"Swimming in each others mouths I believe..."

Tomoyo merely smiled before receiving Sakura's heavenly lips against her own and letting her tongue do its duty to the union while she wrapped her loving arms around Sakura's back and received momentary stimulation through Sakura's ticklish touch at her midsection.

"S-sakura! That tickles!" Tomoyo protested gleefully as she pushed away for but only a moment before tackling her cousin's mouth again, pressing against her more and more until most of her weight was concentrated on Sakura. A weight that hardly meant anything at all, especially when taking into consideration of how light Tomoyo actually was.

Like the dream... it was just like the dream all over again, at least the part she never got to see, just her and her cousin/friend/money bag/ lover. The person she never got tired of. Just like a dream.

"Sigh." Voiced a classmate from across the room. "You'd think they only ever saw each other while at school. Can't they just get a room?"

"What? Are you kidding?" asked another. "You know they never see one another simply because their jobs won't allow it, especially since Sakura is a freelancer and Tomoyo is contracted to Eriol-kun."

"Well... that's true I guess."

"Yes, yes. I heard the only time they could be together is if they performed a co-opt. Usually the client has to request it... other than that—they do this."

"Still..." started one of the girls as she watched them in their passionate embrace. "Makes you envious in a way."

"Envious...?" Said another girl, a bit more distantly. "It makes me hot."

"You too?" asked the girl in the desk next to her. She had red hair that had been in a pony tail, but since began to seemingly drift apart of its own accord, falling airily over her already unbuttoned blouse, greatly boosting her already plentiful sexual appeal. She put an uncertain finger to her already quivering lower lip and whispered her thoughts in an almost desperate voice; "I think I'm melting already."

"Then," replied her initial conversation partner, a girl with long blue hair, as she reached her hand forward to caress the red-head's cheek. "let us melt together."

"Oh, Miria..."

As their lips found one another, other students around the room began to pair off and follow the example their fellow peers had set before them, until the only one left alone was the still discombobulated teacher standing at the front of the classroom, watching in dismay.

Pausing for a breath, Sakura took in the sight of the room and laughed a little.

"Looks like we have quite the effect on a room, Tomoyo." Sakura said proudly as she broke contact just long enough to peer around the room. "I think—mmm—?"

Tomoyo cut Sakura short as she placed her thumb across her lips, her fingers guiding Sakura's face back towards her. "To me," she started. "Look only to me, Sakura, because you are my everything, and I can't bear having you look at anyone else."

"Okay..." Sakura said as she started to close her eyes again, and leaned in. "I"—crack—"?"

Just like that, before her lips could find Tomoyo's once more, she shifted her weight just wrong and the chair gave way beneath her, spreading her out on the floor as Tomoyo caught herself just in time, and the resulting impact clatter of Sakura and the chair/desk abruptly ceased all other action in the room. A dazed reaction on Sakura's part, and a now attentive room just enough to make Tomoyo lose her otherwise superior composure and start laughing outright.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan," she said apologizingly while Sakura could do naught but stare into the air above, her glasses already flung somewhere in the room. "B-but you're right about what you said... that you certainly have an effect on the room!"

At this comment, there was more laughter from the rest of the room as Sakura sighed, admitting defeat. Her large breasts pressing against her heavily as she lay on her back. In this respect, she felt rather like a turtle.

"Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura called out softly.

"Yes Sakura dear?" Tomoyo replied sweetly.

"Help me find my glasses?"

"Sure."

As Tomoyo dutifully began to search around the area Sakura could do nothing but sigh again. She certainly blew that one. Well, with that she was certain... that dreams were fleeting.

Still... it was nice while it lasted.

Surprisingly, it wasn't bad like this either, as it gave her a chance of pause to reflect on everything she had had building up in her thoughts of late. On her back, under scrutiny of others was something she was used to after all... the only thing not so typical was the distorted vision of hers, as she normally would be wearing contacts even in the most perverse of situations. It was odd that they started hurting her like that. It was odd that she even had them really.

When was it?

When was it exactly that she lost her perfect eyesight, anyway? Four... Five? Was it so long ago, or was it... or was it much sooner than that? How could it be...

_Why did it feel like today?_

Suddenly, her vision seemed to fluxuate ever so briefly and the next thing she knew she was staring at an un-distorted ceiling.

_What--? I—_

"Found them!"

Suddenly, Sakura's eyes burned without warning and forced her to roll on her side as she screwed them tight. And then, as quickly as it began it stopped. But when she opened her eyes, everything was just as blurry as it had been.

Her imagination?

"Sakura! Your glasses, I've got them!" Tomoyo said jubilantly. "Is something wrong?" she asked concerned when she saw the serious expression on Sakura's face.

"Ah, it's nothing... I-" she stopped at Tomoyo face, her words failing her. "I—just..."

"Sakura?"

Was there something wrong with Tomoyo's face... or was it the memory itself?

"Sakura? You're worrying me. Did you hit your head?" Tomoyo said with concern.

"Ah... yeah, but-" she took her glasses back and shook her head, no, it's nothing... but... ah. I-"

Just then, when Sakura was finally going to spit out her concerns, the bell rang alerting all that it was time to switch class.

"Ah, that would be gym next..." Tomoyo said distractingly. "Think you'll be up for it? I know how much you hate it."

'Ah-..." yeah, she did hate it, why was she about to protest otherwise? "Tomoyo!"

"Yes?"

"Could you help me up?"

"Sheesh..." Tomoyo said shaking her head, her long hair swishing like a tail behind her. "You're so needy. This is why the top is a banned position for you. You just can't handle it." She said with a shrug.

Sakura scowled but took the hand offered to her and got to her feet.

"Why don't you go to the nurse's office and get some rest?" Tomoyo suggested. "You hit your head after all... and you're acting kind of disoriented."

"Ah, yeah, I'll do that."

"Okay then, rest up, Sakura!" Tomoyo said swiftly as she turned around and sprinted out the door.

Sakura watched her friend/cousin/lover go, and then looked at the ceiling for a moment, before looking back to the glasses clenched in her hand. Something seemed strange.

She shook her head. This wasn't like her at all; thinking was Tomoyo's forte, not hers. Thinking and Sakura were reminiscent of Avalon... the serious Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura. Not Sakura Avalon. Avalon didn't exist.

Didn't she?

_Gah!_ Sakura dismissed all thoughts save for the thought of going to the bathroom.

* * *

Sakura huffed quite audibly as she attempted to brush the dust off her clothes. 

Why was she the only one to fall? Wasn't it because of Tomoyo too? So why didn't she fall as well, was it because their differences in athletic ability? She grit her teeth. It wasn't that... so much as her fucking arrogance.

_Such a bitch!_

"Damn that Tomoyo… thinking she can have it her way all the time…" Sakura fumed as she leaned over the sink closer to the mirror as so she could better fix her hair, since it was all messed up after the fall and the make-out session before.

"'This is why the top is a banned position for you. You just can't handle it.', what is that nonsense? Geez…"

Sakura gathered the rest of her hair and fixed it into a shabby pony tail and tied it off with a scrunchie she just happened to have on hand. Two locks of shorter bangs fell forward and framed the side of her face. Well, no job was perfect, and that's how she felt.

It would have to do.

With that, she adjusted her ruffled uniform, fixed her bra because it was pinching her breasts, checked to make sure her panties were well hidden, and was about to leave when something caught her eye.

Distracted, as she easily was, she turned back towards the mirror and stopped. How she had not noticed it before, but there were the start of two separate cracks on the edge of the mirror… cracks not there before.

"AH!" She remembered when her glasses were knocked when she fell.

Frantic, she pulled off her glasses and closely inspected the lenses. If they were broken, her father would kill her! After all, the more she wasted on her vision, the less booze for him. They were so expensive too…

But… upon closer inspection, even with her squinting she couldn't see any damage, if but a few minor scratches. So odd… she was sure she had seen something.

Almost robotically, she turned towards the mirror again, and her mouth dropped. There weren't just two starts of cracks now… there were several—no, more than just several—the whole mirror was spider-webbed with them, and they were growing before her eyes as her reflection continued to split and break. Just that it was happening was unbelievable enough.

She didn't do this though... what if someone walked in, would she be blamed if someone saw it? Getting in trouble for this kind of thing was just something she didn't need as well. Maybe that rest in the nurse's office was for the best after all, then she could claim complete innocence, even though this wasn't her fault to begin with. And she... she...

She couldn't believe it... that it was completely broken already. That and... and...

It was, flaking?

It was no good now, she was fixated on the image of the falling glass, and had to watch its progression as it fell... her broken image falling away completely-

_No._

Her image?

She put an uncertain hand to the glass, fearing she'd be cut but still, there was something wrong. Something... some... the glass was falling, but wasn't, because there was still something there reflecting back. Was it, was it her?

Like a rain of glittering diamonds, the rest of the mirror shattered from the wall and rained around her, but through it, from where it came from—was another girl staring back at her—one with her hand outstretched to the exact spot hers was. A girl with uncanny resemblance, but smaller breasts, up-kept looks, long hair and un-provocative clothing.

_This is... me?_

Suddenly, the door to the restroom opened and a startled Sakura withdrew her hand from the broken mirror, looking as though the shit was sure to hit the fan, when with another glance, it was her own image before her, and the mirror was fixed. Or rather, it was never broken to begin with.

_The hell?_

Uncertain of anything, Sakura pushed open the door and stumbled into the hallway.

Forget the nurse's office... forget gym class or school... this place was... was what? Something abnormal and not right. That's what was going on.

She couldn't stay here. But she should let Tomoyo know as well... no, even Tomoyo seemed weird.

She'd just skip for the rest of today. That's all there was to it.

Just skip... out?

Sakura stopped as she turned down a familiar hallway. Hauntingly familiar.

It was quiet… and utterly empty.

A long hallway that stretched down into the seemingly beyond, all the lockers along the way firmly shut, like vertical caskets of common knowledge sealed away to the test of time. Time that was to last until the next use of these… this place, a narrow catacomb consisting of not bone and carcass, but metal, concrete, wood and glass. It was that of a place even more terrifying than that which she sought.

The dream... the same mental depiction of the dream, here to haunt her.

_Wait. What do I seek?_

She clutched her head as she approached the closest door. It was painful... it was terrifying.

_Run._

The door of her dream... but was Tomoyo on the other side this time?

_Run._

It was too much, and she didn't have the nerve with all of what was going on to even think it.

_RUN!_

Without even thinking to resist her inner voice, she just took it, and ran with all she had, completely bypassing the door and shattering the abysmal infinity that had encompassed the hall as she ran towards the exit, completely unaware that the hall wasn't as empty as it seemed.

As Sakura pushed her way out of the exit door, there was movement in an empty doorway just before one of the long, blonde-haired twins stepped into the hallway, her back supported against the doorway as though to further support the weight of her chest purposely stuck out to augment her bust. She let her eyes linger briefly on the back of the departing Sakura before rolling them back to the shadows of the doorway.

"See that Mary?"

Mary slid out of the same shadow just before sidling up to her sister's side.

"I did Sue." She replied softly, her attention resting on Sue's neck as her hand slid into her sister's shorts and to her sensitive region. She breathed softly into her ear. "Atypical?"

"Mmmm... Quite." Sue replied as she began to respond to her sister's touch. She turned her back to the distant hall as she pressed Mary's body against her own, one hand to her sister's breast while the other cupped her face as she sampled her lips with her own, adding a tentative bite for better taste. "Curious?"

"V-very." Mary shuttered as her sister dipped her head and her tongue caressed her neck. The heat between the both of them escalating the effects of the moment as their hands worked magic of their own.

With a final utter of bliss, they sunk back into the darkness of the room they came from and disappeared. Leaving all thoughts otherwise for another time altogether.

* * *

A/C (7/2/07) - I'm speeding up the pace of this story so it finishes faster. It originally was going to be a lot longer, but I have enough really long stories, and this will be what it will be. It isn't supposed to be loved anyways, but if it is liked, let me know.


End file.
